Elmoflex
}} The Elmoflex (エルモフレックス) is a series of Japanese 6×6cm TLR cameras, made by Elmo from 1942 to 1956. General description All the Elmoflex have the same general configuration and body casting. The front plate is moved back and forth for focusing, and is driven by a knob on the photographer's right. The film advance automatically stops at each exposure. The advance knob is on the same side as the focus knob, and there is a round exposure counter window at the top of the side plate. The auto-stop mechanism is engaged by a sliding button between the two knobs, and is unlocked after each exposure by pressing the middle part of the advance knob. The L-shaped back is hinged at the top, and there are two film flanges on the camera's left side. There are short black-painted strap attachments on each side, whose shape was unchanged throughout the camera's production. Early models Wartime introduction The Elmo company claims that the Elmoflex was introduced in 1938. Elmo official chronology in Japanese, and in English (pdf format). However no original document has been found to confirm this early release date. The camera is notably not mentioned in the official list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941. . Conversely, the earliest , p.334. document showing the camera is an advertisement in the Japanese magazine Shashin Bunka, dated October 1942. Advertisement reproduced in , p.60. The motto is "Birth of an all new TLR" (二眼レフの最新鋭機誕生), and the document states that "the Elmoflex, awaited by the photographers, is coming" (写真人待望のエルモフレックス出来): The original document actually has non standard graphical variants for 出来. these are strong indications that the camera was actually released that year. The advertisement was placed by the distributor Fukada Shōkai. It mentions an f/3.5 lens and slow speeds to 1s, and gives the price of . The Elmoflex was intermittently advertised in the same magazine until September 1943. The February 1943 advertisement, again by Fukada, specifies that the camera has a K.O.L. Anastigmat 75/3.5 lens and an Elmo shutter (1–200, self-timer), Advertisement reproduced in , p.80. at an unchanged price. Immediate postwar period The production of the Elmoflex restarted immediately after the war, in 1946. Lewis, p.60. It is said that the "Elmoflex I" was priced at ¥10,710 in September 1947. At least one recent source reports various models released in the second half of the 1940s: the "Elmoflex Junior IA and IS" in 1948, and the "IA, IS, II and IIIB" in 1949. Lewis, pp.63 and 67. Other than the IIIB described below, details of these models are unknown. No original document has been found for the period, and the chronology is unconfirmed. It may be that these models were produced for export only, explaining why these do not appear in Japanese magazines. Actual examples It seems that the model III and beyond all have a Seikosha-Rapid shutter. Conversely, the examples found today with lesser shutter specifications correspond to earlier models. The oldest cameras observed so far have an early nameplate type, inscribed ELMOFLEX in block letters, and MADE IN NIPPON ELMO COMPANY underneath, with a winged ELMO logo in the middle. This marking might correspond to the wartime camera. One such camera is known to have a K.O.L. Elmo Anastigmat 75mm f/3.5 lens and an NKS-Tokyo shutter (B, 1–200, no self-timer). Example pictured in , item 2006. Elmoflex III Elmoflex III-F *Lenses: Zuiko 1:3,5 f=7,5cm *Shutter: Seikosha-Rapid with speeds 1 to 1/500 sec. Some other Elmoflexes had Lausar lenses. Elmoflex V and VI Bibliography Original documents * The Elmoflex does not appear in this document. * Sakaki Yoshinobu (榊由信), of the Elmo company. "Erumofurekkusu" (エルモフレックス, Elmoflex). In no.12, May 1953. Pp.244–5. * . Advertisements by Elmo-sha: ** no.1, June 1952, p.4; ** no.2, July 1952, p.8; ** no.3, August 1952, p.5; ** no.4, September 1952, p.49. * no.28, September 1954. "Erumofurekkusu V-gata" (エルモフレックスV型, Elmoflex V). P.179. * no.31, January 1955. "Kokusan kamera sōran" (日本のカメラ全貌・二眼レフカメラ・スプリングカメラ, Panorama of Japanese cameras). P.62. Recent sources * Items 29, 411–7 and 1134. (See also the advertisement for item 156.) * Pp.60, 62–3, 67, 71, 80, 82 and 87. * P.263. * Items 2006 and 2098–104. * Watakushi no ni-gan-refu kamera-ten (私の二眼レフカメラ展, Exhibition of twin lens reflex cameras). Tokyo: JCII Camera Museum, 1992. (Exhibition catalogue, no ISBN number.) P.27. Links In English: * Elmoflex page in Barry Toogood's tlr-cameras.com * Elmoflex in the camera page of Patty Moussali's website (some pictures of the website were taken with the Elmoflex) * Elmo company profile (pdf format), at mrelmo.co.uk (mentioning the Elmoflex as released in 1938) In Japanese: * Elmoflex III-F at Puppy's Island * Elmoflex repair notes at Kan's Room * Elmoflex at Chotto Pinboke * Elmoflex III-F at Doru's bar blog * Elmoflex in a TLR page in Diwa's photo site * Elmoflex III-F at Otowa no nigan-refu * Elmoflex specifications at Japan Family Camera * Elmoflex at Shashin wo tanoshimu * Pictures taken with an Elmoflex at Nobuo Honda's website * Advertisement for the Elmoflex dated 1954, reproduced in Shashin-Bako * Chronology in the Elmo official website (mentioning the Elmoflex as released in 1938) Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: E